


Ethereal.

by Iamsodunwithmylife



Series: Joshler Oneshots [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Smut, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsodunwithmylife/pseuds/Iamsodunwithmylife
Summary: Josh shows Tyler how perfect he is.





	Ethereal.

"Tyler? Honey? I'm home!", Josh's words and the sound of his keys being thrown onto the counter in the hall, made Tyler curl even more up in his blankets.

 

He had been feeling extremely self conscious the entire day and when he had come back from work, he had immediately thrown himself onto the couch and cried himself to sleep. He had woken up from his nap not even half an hour ago and hadn't moved since then.

 

He heard footsteps and then some noise coming from the kitchen. Apparently Josh assumed that Tyler was asleep and went on to cook dinner. After a few more minutes of clattering and Josh cursing (he meant well, but he simply couldn't cook anything other than spaghetti), Tyler decided that he should probably get up and help him or their apartment would burn down any minute.

 

He threw the blankets on the ground, slipped off the sofa and shuffled towards the kitchen. When he entered, his fiancé had his back to him, currently trying to cut a carrot.

 

"Hey", Tyler's voice was barely more than a whisper, but Josh immediately dropped his knife and turned around.

 

"There you are!", he engulfed Tyler in a tight hug, "Were you asleep?"

 

"Nah....I just ain't feeling my best", he looked at his feet.

 

"Oh, what's wrong, are you sick?", Josh's hand went to Tyler's forehead, checking if he had a fever.

 

"No, I'm not sick. I-", he couldn't continue, his eyes were starting to get watery and he didn't want to cry.

 

"Babe, what is it? Did anything happen?", Josh was now rubbing circles into his back, Tyler pressed against his chest.

 

"I just feel really bad and I don't know why....I feel like I'm just not enough...I-I'm ...me and you are so pretty and gr-great and I don't get why you even want to marry me"

 

"Tyler Robert Joseph, don't you dare talk about yourself like that! You are the most beautiful", Josh kissed his forehead, "cute", his cheek, "interesting", the corner of his mouth, "perfect human I've ever met."

 

Tyler was blushing from all the compliments. He leaned up to press a soft kiss to Josh's mouth. Just after a few seconds, the older boy pulled away and grabbed Tyler's hand, beginning to pull him back out of the kitchen.

 

"Where are we going?", the younger giggled, following the pink haired man to the stairs.

 

"Bedroom", Josh stated, "Gonna show you how much I love every single inch of you"

 

He didn't let go of Tyler's hand until they stood in their bedroom and he had to let go to take his fiancé's face into his hand and kiss him. The kiss was slow and passionate. Josh's tongue eventually found its way into Tyler's mouth and explored it like they'd never done this before. After a few minutes of soft kissing, the couple pulled away, lips still brushing together, breaths being sucked up by one another.

 

"C'mon honey, let's lay you down.", Josh breathed and Tyler complied. He let himself fall onto the bed and in an instand, Josh was hovering over him, hands running up and down his sides. He began pressing kisses to Tyler's neck and his throat, then he began biting and sucking slightly at the younger mans neck, leaving behind a trail of bruises that eventually reached his collarbone. Josh's hand began tugging on the hem of Tyler's shirt and he pulled away to get rid of the clothing item.  
The older man sat back after Tyler's shirt had been discarded and simply stared at his fiancé. Tyler, as insecure and self conscious as he was, was squirming uncomfortably and even tried to hide himself a little, even though Josh had seen him naked more times than one could count.

 

"Look at my beautiful boy", Josh reached down and grabbed Tyler's wrists with his hands, pinning them above his head, "I swear, your body is a work of art", he leaned down to press kisses to Tyler's throat, sucking and biting at areas that made Tyler go crazy.

 

Tyler let out a whimper at the praise, his jeans suddenly seeming way too tight. He bucked his hips up to meet Josh's who gasped in surprise but ground down on Tyler only seconds later, bringing their hips together again and again. The pink haired man pulled away from Tyler's neck and crashed their lips together in a lazy kiss, before sitting up, his legs straddling Tyler's waist.

 

"Let's get you out of these pants, I can't wait to feel you", he breathed and Tyler shivered in anticipation. Josh brought his hands down to Tyler's crotch, palming him a few times, before unbuttoning his jeans.

 

The brunet closed his eyes and sighed softly as Josh eased his pants and his boxers down his legs, exposing every inch of Tyler to the older mans eyes.

 

"God, I can't believe I get to see that ethereal body of yours every day. I'm so lucky to have you", Joshs voice was husky and full of adoration.

Tyler moaned softly and spread his legs, baring all of himself to his soon-to-be husband.

"Tyler, you are so gorgeous.", Josh's words made him blush, "Look at you, the boy with the thighs of an angel. You could say they are the gate to heaven"

"Ya being cheesy", Tyler giggled but instantly stopped when he felt Josh kissing his way up on his inner thigh, inching closer and closer to the area where Tyler needed him the most. The younger boys breath hitched when he looked down his body and met his fiancé's eyes, staring at him innocently, while the older man was placing a kiss on the base of Tyler's dick. Tyler whimpered and nearly came, when he felt his love's mouth not resting there, but instead wandering downwards until he felt Josh's tongue licking at his entrance.

The pink haired man continued to eat his lover out, making him grab the bedsheets. When Josh started humming and sending vibrations through his body, Tyler wasn't able to hold back a loud moan, hand flying to Josh's hair and pulling at the curls.

The man between his legs kissed between his cheeks one more time, before pulling away, smiling softly.

"You always taste so good, sunshine, y'are my favorite flavor"

"Joshy, you gotta stop saying all these nice things. Don't wanna come before I had ya in me...", Tyler whispered, blushing slightly.

"I ain't gonna stop telling ya how perfect you are, until you believe it", his words made Tyler whimper and buck his hips up, searching for friction and getting more and more impatient with every praise that Josh let out. The older man crawled over Tyler and cupped his face with his hands, kissing him deeply, the brunet sighing into the kiss. 

Abruptly, Josh pulled away, much to Tyler's disappointment. The elder rolled to his side, opening his bedside table to grab a nearly empty bottle of lubricant, before facing Tyler again. 

"Looks like we are close to running out", the younger chuckled, earning a smirk from Josh.

"Not my fault that you are too pretty to keep my hands off you for more than a day, beauty", the nickname had Tyler shaking with pleasure.

Wordlessly, Josh moved between his love's legs again, spreading them a little wider, before popping open the bottle and squeezing some of its peach flavored content on his fingers. 

"Start with one or two?"

"Two please, I need you so bad Joshy...."

He pressed two digits against the brunets hole, gliding them in easily and instantly staring to move them in and out. 

"S'good for me", he mumbled, while he watched Tyler squeezing his eyes shut, and moaning softly, taken over by pure bliss.

"I-", Tyler was interrupted by Josh pressing against a certain spot, moaning loudly at the pleasure, "I think I'm ready"

Josh nodded and pulled his fingers out, licking them clean, Tyler whining at the sight. He stood up, getting rid off his clothes, making Tyler drool slightly at the sight of how hard he was. 

A few moments later, he had spread lube over himself and was just about to line himself up with Tyler, when the younger boy stopped him by pressing a hand against his chest.

"Wanna ride ya, wanna be close to you....", he mumbled with a blush and Josh nodded, dick twitching at the proposition. He leaned over Tyler to press a quick kiss to his lips, before crawling up to the headboard and sitting with his back against it. 

The brunet shuffled into his lap, straddling him and pressing his bum against Josh's crotch, making him moan. 

"I love you so much angel"

"I love you too, Jish", Tyler pecked his lips, before lifting himself up a little and guiding Josh to his entrance. When he began to sink down, both men groaned loudly and Tyler hid his face in the nape of Josh neck, breathing heavily. When he had sunken down completely, he held still for a second to adjust, before starting to move up and down slowly. His face was still buried in Josh neck and he was digging his fingers into his fiancé's back, leaving red streaks.

"Let me see your pretty face", Josh breathed into his ear and made Tyler look him into his eyes, "Gosh, can't believe how gorgeous you look like this"

Tyler let out a low whine and pressed his lips to Josh's, licking his bottom lip and letting his tongue explore the familiar mouth. He pulled away when Josh grabbed his bum and started to move his hips against Tyler's, a slapping sound now filling the room.

"I'm so full, Jish, feels so good", Tyler whimpered and let out another low moan, when Josh hit his prostate. The younger boy pressed himself even closer to his lover, their chest flush against one another now, the boys craving as much skin contact as possible.

Tyler was whimpering and moaning with every single one of Josh's thrusts, it all becoming too much, when the elder moved his hand inbetween them, wrapping it around Tyler's length, pumping it with his thrusts. After only a few seconds, he felt Tyler tighten around him and coming all over his hand and their stomachs. Feeling his angel falling apart like that, tipped him over the edge as well, thrusts stuttering as he released into the smaller boy with a loud moan.

Tylers grip at him tightened, obviously not ready to separate from Josh. So they sat there wordlessly, panting and Josh still buried inside Tyler. After a few minutes, the boy on top of him leaned back and faced him, smiling widely.

"Thank you so much", the younger said.

"What for, honey?"

"For being you and making me feel better about myself", he replied softly, pressing their foreheads together.

"Then I'd have to thank you for being the angel you are. Don't ever think of yourself as anything other than ethereal, beauty.", Tyler blushed again and nodded, doe eyes staring into his fiancé's, "Now, wanna take a bath, love?"

"I'd love to"


End file.
